


IMDB Entry

by Ellidfics



Series: Captain Fraudulent:  The Outtakes [38]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, imdb, steve rogers' film career
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellidfics/pseuds/Ellidfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers' glorious film and television career, most of it posthumous, some of it very embarrassing, and no, he did not make extra money in blue movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IMDB Entry

Captain America (Steven Grant Rogers) (1918- )

Date of birth: July 4, 1918  
Birth name: Steven Grant Rogers  
Nicknames: Cap, Stevie, the Star-Spangled Man, the Sentinel of Liberty  
Height: 6'2” (188 cm)  
Eyes: blue

Steve Rogers was born in New York City to Joseph Rogers, a laborer and union organizer, and Sarah Grant, a public health nurse and lay midwife. After the early deaths of his parents, he was raised and educated at Our Lady of Sorrows orphanage in Brooklyn, then won a scholarship to art school. He left school to work for the Works Progress Administration, supplementing his work as a muralist and art teacher by hawking newspapers and working on theater posters for Mercury Theater and the Federal Theater Project’s Living Newspaper program.

His film career began after his participation in Project Rebirth, a medical experiment sponsored by the Strategic Scientific Reserve in an attempt to create a “super soldier” to fight the Axis in World War II. Although Project Rebirth was successful, Rogers was initially assigned to raise money for the war effort and embarked on an eighteen month long bond-selling tour with the USO. During that time, he spent several months in Hollywood in the fall of 1942 as part of the Motion Picture Unit making short subjects, training films for the troops, and feature films. He also worked as a stuntman in the _Kid Colt Rides The Range_ serial, and made numerous cameos in patriotic films in 1942 and 1943.

After his film career ended, Rogers returned to the USO tour for several months until finally entering combat a few weeks before Christmas in 1943. He continued to appear in newsreels and short propaganda films for the next year and a half in between combat assignments, and was awarded a special Oscar for his work as a morale booster and “living symbol of American patriotism and ideals” in 1944. His disappearance in combat in March of 1945 is considered one of the final turning points of the war, as the slogan “Remember Captain America!” inspired the Allies during the final push in Europe and the Pacific.

Captain Rogers' return to America in the spring of 2012 has sparked a wave of interest in his film career among scholars, film buffs, and documentarians. He has appeared as a witness in several _American Experience_ programs and has recorded commentary tracks for remastered editions of several of his short subjects and propaganda films. To date, he has declined all acting offers (see IMDB Pro) but has agreed to participate in a panel discussion of the notorious _Cap Smacks the Japs!_ at the Empire State University Multicultural Film Festival in the summer of 2013.

 

Trivia – the 1945 “Captain America” serial, which featured district attorney Grant Gardner, was a rework of an existing script about another character. It was rushed into production after the announcement of Steve Rogers’ loss in battle in 1945, with a voiceover explaining that this version of Captain America was inspired by the great war hero and was not intended as a biography.

Plans to turn the _Captain America Adventure Program_ radio show into a movie were scrapped after a lawsuit from Howard Stark, who objected to his portrayal as a feckless “mad scientist” and failed womanizer.

Rebecca Proctor, younger sister of Steve Rogers’ childhood friend James Buchanan Barnes, played her own mother in the 1970’s _The Captain America Story_.

Rumors that Steve Rogers appeared as one of the Nazis singing “Wacht am Rhein” in the “Marseillese” scene in _Casablanca_ were debunked by film historian Steven Bach in the 1980’s using declassified documents proving conclusively that Project Rebirth took place after filming wrapped.

1976 saw two competing films released about Captain America: _Star Spangled Man_ , starring an aging Steve McQueen in one of his first flops, and _Sentinel of Liberty_ , starring Robert Redford in an Oscar-nominated performance.

“Captain America” was one of the first personalities to receive a star on the Walk of Fame.

Steve Rogers was awarded an honorary Oscar for “contributions to wartime morale” in 1944, but was unable to attend the ceremony due to his military responsibilities. The statuette was eventually given to the New-York Historical Society, where it is displayed as part of the Captain America exhibit.

There is no evidence that Rogers ever appeared in a gay pornographic film, either before or after his participation in Project Rebirth, despite persistent rumors based on his startling resemblance to an anonymous male porn star of the 1940’s.

 

Actor – 

Armed Forces Training Films (1942-1945) – titles include Stay Healthy for America! Sergeant Tarfu Meets Captain America, Loose Lips Sink Ships, etc. - “Himself”

Sentinel of Liberty (1943) - “Captain America”

Stage Door Canteen (1943) - “Captain America”

Watch on the Rhine (cameo) (1943) - “Captain America”

So Proudly We Hail! (1943) - “Brooklyn Boy”

Victory Gardens for the Win! (1942) - “Captain America”

Save Your Scraps – Every One Counts! (1942) - “Captain America”

Cap Smacks the Japs (1942) - “Himself”

Blondie for Victory (1942) - “Captain America”

Scrap Metal for Democracy (1942) – “Captain America”

Every Bond You Buy (1942) – “Captain America”

Himself - 

The Genius and the Golden Boy (The American Experience, 2013)

Rock the Vote (public service announcement, 2012)

Hollywood for Democracy: The Motion Picture Unit (The American Experience, 2012)

Anderson Cooper 360 (interview, 2012)

Captain America: The Marlo Donahue Interview (interview, 2012)

 

Stuntman (uncredited) - 

Kid Colt Rides the Range (1942)

Kid Colt Saves the Day (1942)

Kid Colt Finds A Kid (1942)

Kid Colt and the School Marm (1943)

Kid Colt Meets Hopalong Cassidy (1943)

Kid Colt Goes to College (1943)

 

Archival footage - 

Captain America Days (The American Experience, 2008)

The War (Ken Burns documentary, 2007)

Hydra: The Nazis’ Secret Weapons Masters (The History Channel, 2002)

Captain America: The E! True Hollywood Story (1999)

Saving Private Ryan (1998)

Biography: Captain America (A & E, 1997)

The Battle of the Bulge (The American Experience, 1994)

War and Remembrance (1988)

Scientific Secrets of the Allies (In Search Of..., 1977)

A Bridge Too Far (1977)

Star-Spangled Man (1976)

That’s Entertainment! (“Star-Spangled Man” sequence from _Stage Door Canteen_ , 1974)

The Longest Day (1962)

Captain America: Socialist Scum! (John Birch society documentary, 1958)

 

Character (films) – 

The Scientist (Howard Stark biopic, 2010)

Star of Freedom (2005)

Cradle Will Rock (1999)

Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny (1993)

Storming the Gates of Heaven (1979)

The Other Howling Commando (feature film starring Marty Feldman as “Charlie America,” a reject from Project Rebirth who's actually the hero of Azzano, 1977)

Sentinel of Liberty (1976)

Star-Spangled Man (1976)

The Captain American Story (1972)

Von Ryan's Express (1965)

The Captain America Story (1949)

Captain America (1945)

 

Character (television and animated series) - 

Foyle's War (“Plan of Attack,” 2008)

Band of Brothers (Episode 6, “Bastogne,” 2001)

Liberty's Guard (animated series produced by Focus on the Family, 1993-present)

Just a Kid From Brooklyn (TV miniseries, 1986)

'Allo, 'Allo! (“Star-Spangled Man,” 1985)

Captain America and the All-America Squad (cartoon series, 1980-1983)

Hogan's Heroes (“Captain Patriot,” 1965)

Captain America (cartoon series, 1961-1964)


End file.
